


Los restos de nuestro amor

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor eterno dura aproximadamente tres meses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los restos de nuestro amor

~ El amor eterno dura aproximadamente tres meses ~

La pasión propia de la juventud les llevó a dejar de lado todas aquellas cuestiones que los distanciaban, que los diferenciaban como el día y la noche. Ni las escalas sociales, ni la división entre deidad y humano, ni siquiera el respeto rayana la insana veneración, lograron derrotar esos impulsos.

Fue en la misma mansión Kido, detrás de la gran fuente de los dos Cupido, un hermoso día de primavera.

Seiya juntó de ese coraje que tanto le sobraba en batalla para robarle un beso a su diosa, cometiendo blasfemia y mandando al demonio todo principio. Y para su grata sorpresa fue correspondido con el mismo ardor.

—Juro, Saori —profesó aquella vez, con ojos ensoñadores—, que te amaré eternamente.

Ella lo miró con profundo amor sintiendo que se derretía entre sus brazos, por fin su guerrero era suyo, con todo lo que eso implicaba; por fin Seiya era capaz de verla como lo que era: una mujer antes que diosa.

Bueno, ese amor eterno jurado duró poco más de tres meses. Con la llegada tardía del otoño todo se enfrío: la ciudad, la mansión, incluso el fuego entre ellos, pero seguía existiendo esa camaradería y complicidad de siempre.

¿Qué pasó? Seiya, años después, trataba de cavilar al respecto con el fin de llegar a una conclusión acertada. Quizás había agotado demasiado rápido esa pasión, él era un muchacho muy apasionado de por sí; tal vez consumieron su amor, por apresurados, por adelantados, por desesperado. Por ser sencillamente diferentes, jóvenes, tontos.

No lo sabía y quizás no lo descubriría nunca. Sonreía cada vez que evocaba esos recuerdos de la juventud. Tal cual como hacía ella, mientras esperaba ansiosa para que su aburrido marido fuera a jugar golf, hacer caridad o alguna de esas cosas que les gustaba hacer a la gente rica —tanto como lo era ella, aunque a pesar del tiempo no lograba sentirse parte de esa sociedad—.

Cuando ocurría, cuando Julián depositaba un beso cargado de ternura en los labios de su amada esposa para partir y perderse por tardes enteras, ella corría desesperada a llamar al Pegasus. No supieron cómo comenzaron con eso, Saori insistía en que todo se había ido al averno por culpa de una inocente invitación.

No había nada de inusual en invitar a un viejo amigo y a su esposa a una cena, pero lo cierto es que ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, tanto Miho como Julián se mostraban incómodos mientras que ellos dos… ellos dos sencillamente eran Seiya y Saori.

Ahí fue el punto de quiebre. Un ligero coqueteo, copas de más y evocar viejos recuerdos de la pubertad. La desastrosa primera vez de ambos, los errores y los aciertos en esos tres meses, tan intensos como cualquier guerra que hubieran tenido que atravesar.

Su idilio, el pecado duró para ironía de ambos, exactamente tres meses.

Parecían estar perseguidos por ese número.

Todo cambió una mañana, la llamada de Saori ese día había sido distinta, Seiya pudo adivinar en el tono de voz cierto nerviosismo, cierta ansiedad. Ella no era tan tajante para hablarle, pero del otro lado notaba la tensión en el tono.

Cuando llegó, dispuesto a arrastrarla hasta su cuarto para desvestirla en un femtosegundo, Saori mostró un semblante que pocas veces su guerrero había visto, pero ella no quiso revelar lo que la aquejaba, no hasta tener la dosis de amor y pasión que necesitaba para seguir respirando, para sentir que la vida valía la pena y lograr salir de ese letargo en el que tan acostumbrada la tenía su marido.

Entre sus piernas Seiya se perdió, oyendo los gemidos de la dama que tanto respetaba, arrastrándola al borde del orgasmo, del abismo. Cuando la paz sobrevino llegó la hora de la confesión.

Al inicio, luego de la revelación, el Pegasus se mostró fastidiado, pero sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, acabó por murmurar:

—Me lo esperaba.

Era lógico, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No podía echarle la culpa a Saori.

—Tú también, Seiya, deberías hacer lo mismo. —Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla, más la tenue sonrisa de sus labios aligeraba el peso del hombre al verla tan devastada—. Tú y Miho serían excelentes padres.

Seiya cerró los ojos; lo mejor sería seguir adelante, formar una familia con la mujer que había elegido para casarse. Aunque ya lo venían intentando desde hacía un año y Miho no quedaba encinta.

Miró a la mujer que amaba, una parte de él se rehusaba a aceptar que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos:

—¿Estás segura que es de Julián? Porque tal vez…

—Sí, Seiya —le sonrió apenas, incorporándose para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Con él siempre se había cuidado, o eso creía...

—Entonces, todo termina aquí —musitó desolado.

Con un bebé en camino Saori tendría otras responsabilidades, otros tiempos, otras necesidades. La dama no respondió, le pareció evidente la respuesta.

—Házmelo —susurró en el oído de su amante—. Házmelo una última vez, Seiya.

Quizás en otro tiempo, en otra época, en otra vida; pero ahora sus caminos otra vez volvían a separarse. Todo por no aguardarse mutuamente, todo por desesperados y atolondrados. Ahora debían recoger los trozos, los restos que habían dejado el efímero amor que se dedicaron, y seguir adelante.

Al menos hasta que al niño revelase ser hijo de su padre: Cabellos castaños, ojos color avellana y sangre de guerrero.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
